PLL kids: Christmas for Hanna-Boo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's the morning of Christmas Day in the Marins' home and 12 year old Hanna rush down the stairs to the living room, excited to see if Santa's left any presents for her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLL kids: Christmas for Hanna-Boo<strong>

**It's the morning of Christmas Day in the Marins' home and 12 year old Hanna rush down the stairs to the living room, excited to see if Santa's left any presents for her.**

"Yay!" says Hanna with her bright happy voice when she sees some presents with her name on them.

Sure, it's no secret that little Hanna is far from a top-student, but she can read her own name.

"Awww! Me love." says Hanna when she open the first present. It is the pink dress she's only been wanting for like 5 months, having been talking to her mom about it since the day she saw it at the mall.

The next present is a My Little Pony video game that Hanna always play when over at her best friend Emily's house, but Hanna's never had her own copy of this game. Now she has it and that makes her say "I'm happy!" with a huge cute smile on her face.

Present number 3 is a new green shirt. Hanna's not very happy about this particular item.

The fourth present is bigger than all the others.

"Yay! So cool." says a very happy Hanna when she open it and sees what it is.

It is a big very beautiful pink doll house for all of Hanna's dolls and stuffed animals.

Hanna quickly run up to her room, grab some dolls and stuffed animals, run back downstairs and put them into the new doll house.

"I see you like what Santa had for you." says Hanna's mom, Ashley Marin as she enter the room and sees her happy daughter.

"Santa had awesome stuff this year...uh, aside from this ewww-shirt me don't love." says Hanna.

"Hanna-Boo, let's see how cute you'll be in your new dress." says Ashley Marin as she help Hanna out of her jammies and into the new pink dress.

"Wow! Me look really cute." says Hanna when she look at herself in the mirror.

Hanna is happy. The dress fit her perfect.

"Can I wear this when going over to Em later?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, sure you can, sweetie." says Ashley Marin.

"Thanks, mommy!" says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Uh..for what, Hanna?" says Ashley Marin.

"New dress and everything else." says Hanna.

"You've been a good kid all year so you deserve nice presents." says Ashley Marin.

"Awww! Mommy...you're awesome." says Hanna as she gives her mom a hug.

2 hours later, Hanna is getting ready to go over to her friend Emily Fields.

Hanna put on fresh clean underwear and her new dress. She almost look like a little princess.

Only a short while later, Ashley Marin drop off her little girl at the Fields' house.

"Hi, Hanna-Boo!" says Emily as she give Hanna a hug.

"Hi, Em!" says Hanna.

Emily is a bit taller than Hanna so some people thinks that Emily is already 15, but she's only 12, just like Hanna.

"Let's play some My Little Pony." says Emily, who know how much Hanna love that video game and honestly Emily herself really like it too.

"Yay!" says Hanna.

The 2 girls walk up to Emily's room.

"Okay...this is gonna be fun." says Emily as she turn on the TV and then turn on the game.

"Me is gonna win this time." says Hanna.

There's 2 controllers for the game and just as she always do, Hanna grab the pink one. As long as she can remember, pink has always been Hanna's favorite color.

The other controller is white and Emily use that one, she doesn't mind that Hanna use the pink one every single time, cause she know that Hanna love pink items.

More or less everything in Hanna's room is pink. Pink bed, pink chair, pink couch, pink mirror and a lot of pink stuffed animals and dolls dressed in pink clothes.

In Emily's room things are not one color only.

After playing My Little Pony for almost an hour and a half, the girls pull out some of Emily's fashion-magazines and look at the pictures of cool outfits that they are still to young to wear, but love to look at anyway.

"Em, did you get any cool presents?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, look at this new awesome swim-suit." says a happy Emily as she grab a silver-colored one-piece swim-suit with a neon-green E for Emily on it.

Emily is a swimmer so it's totally natural that such a present makes her very happy.

Sometimes Hanna watch while Emily practice swimming. Hanna herself isn't much of a swimmer so she prefer to watch and be a moral support for her BFF.

"Aww, that's a beautiful swim-suit." says Hanna.

"It really is." says Emily.

"I'm heading out for a while, Emily." says Mrs Fields as she look in through the partly open door to Emily's room. "You and Hanna can grab milk and cookies in the kitchen if you like. I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"Okay, mom." says Emily.

20 minutes later while Hanna and Emily watch TV in the living room, the phone in the kitchen rings.

Emily run and answer.

"You've reached the Fields house, this is Emily." says Emily.

"Emily...hi, Ashley Marin speaking. Could you tell Hanna that I'm on my way to pick her up?"

"Sure, Mrs Marin."

"Okay...see you girls soon."

"Bye!"

"Who was on phone?" says Hanna.

"It was your mom. She's gonna come and get you." says Emily.

"Already? That's no fun." says Hanna in a sad tone.

"I know, but she's your mommy so you have to do as she tell you, Han." says Emily.

Only a bit later, Ashley show up to take Hanna home.

"Mom, can I have christmas-dinner with Em and her family?" says Hanna.

"I'm sorry. No. You did that last year and the year before that." says Ashley Marin. "This year your dad and I want our little girl home."

"Okay." says Hanna, trying to sound happy.

"You get to see Emily almost everyday so this year you're having christmas-dinner with your parents." says Ashley Marin.

"See you tomorrow, Hanna!" says Emily with a huge friendly smile.

"See ya, Em!" says Hanna.

Ashley gently pull a sad crying Hanna-Boo along out through the door.

"Mom! Me wanna stay with Emily!" whines Hanna in an extra-childish voice as she cry hard.

Later when Mrs Fields get back home, she ask "Emily...where's Hanna?"

"I guess she's home now. Mrs Marin came and got her." says Emily.

At the same time at the Marins' house.

"Hanna-Boo, are you still not happy?" says Ashley Marin as she enter Hanna's room and sees Hanna crying with her pink plush bunny in a tight hug.

"I miss Emily soo much..." says Hanna through her tears.

"You get to spend the whole day with her tomorrow when your dad and I are away on a meeting." says Ashley Marin.

"I want it to be tomorrow...now." says Hanna, still crying.

"Aww, Hanna-Boo." says Ashley Marin.

"Em is so sweet, me love to hang out with her." says Hanna.

"I know you do, sweetie. I should get started on the dinner now, cause your dad will be home soon." says Ashley as she leave the room.

"Dinner? All I need is Emily. She's my BFF." mumbles Hanna.

45 minutes later, Hanna's dad, Tom Marin gets home.

"Merry Christmas, Hanna-Boo." says Tom Marin as his daughter gives him a hug.

"Merry Christmas, daddy!" says Hanna.

( since Hanna is only 12 years old in this story Ashley and Tom are still together )

"Did you go over to Emily today as you always do, Hanna-Boo?" says Tom Marin.

( Hanna-Boo is a nickname for Hanna used by Hanna's parents as well as Emily )

"Yeah, I did. Emily is my bestie." says Hanna, her voice childish as it is most of the time.

"Hi, babe." says Tom as he gives his wife a kiss.

"Our daughter was crying today. She didn't wanna leave Emily." says Ashley.

"Why didn't you let Hanna stay with her friend then?" says Tom.

"Hanna-Boo's spent too many christmas-dinners with the Fields-family. This year I want my little baby kid at home." says Ashley.

"That makes sense." says Tom to his wife and then he turn to Hanna and whisper "I'll make sure you get to have christmas-dinner with Emily next year."

"Awww! Thanks, dad." whisper Hanna with a smile.

"Hanna-Boo, come and help set the table." says Ashley.

"Yes, mommy." says Hanna.

20 minutes later during the dinner, Hanna seem really sad, though we know why. She wish she were with Emily.

"Hanna-Boo, are you okay?" says Ashley Marin.

"Uh, no..." says Hanna. "It's empty without Emily."

"Eat and then you can go up to your room and play with your new doll house or play that My Little Pony game that you love so much." says Ashley Marin.

That actually makes little Hanna-Boo smile a bit.

She finish her meal and then she run up to her room, then she turn on her little TV and begin to play the My Little Pony game.

Hanna has a pink controller ( of course ). Because she love the game she forget, at least for now, that Emily isn't there with her.

"Need my Mini Hanna..." says Hanna as she pause the game and goes to her bed and grab her pink plush bunny.

Apparently Hanna's plush bunny is named Mini Hanna.

Hanna sit down in her chair with the plush bunny in her lap and goes back to playing the video-game.

"Yay! Little cute Mini Hanna and the My Little Pony game, so nice." says Hanna with a small smile.

25 minutes later, Hanna turn off the video game.

Hanna put a white silk band around her plush bunny's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Mini Hanna." says Hanna in a soft childish tone.

Hanna gently place her pink plush bunny in the bookshelf with the other stuffed animals.

"Awww! Merry Christmas, guys. Remember that Hanna-Boo love all of you very much." says Hanna.

Hanna turn on her TV and watch Christmas cartoons just like she does every Christmas. Usually she would not do it alone though. Since she was 5 years old she's always had her sweet best friend Emily Fields as her awesome company while she's been watching Christmas cartoons.

Hanna still have a good time though. She has a cute smile on her face and her pink plush bunny in a nice soft hug.

"Yay! So cute, me love fun cartoons." says Hanna.

The next day Hanna is up early because she really want to go over to Emily.

After waiting for almost 2 hours, Hanna is told by her mom to get ready to go over to Emily.

Ashley and Tom drop off their little sweet Hanna at the Fields-house on the way to their meeting.

"Emily!" says a very happy Hanna as she run out of the car and up to door and gives Emily a hug.

"Hi, Hanna-Boo!" says Emily who is very happy too.

"Em, what we gonna do first...?" says Hanna.

"I think we could play some My Little Pony again." says Emily.

"Yay! So cute." says Hanna.

Emily and Hanna goes up to Emily's room and starts playing the cute childish video game that they both really love.

"I have this game too now." says Hanna.

"Really?" says Emily.

"Yup! Got it from Santa along with a really cool doll house and the dress I had yesterday." says Hanna.

"Wow! That's so nice. So happy for you, Han." says Emily. "Tomorrow I'll come over to you and we play this game in your room."

"Total deal, Em." says Hanna.

"Awww, Hanna-Boo! You're such a sweetie." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Em." says Hanna.

"I like you so much. You're my bestie, Hanna Marin." says Emily.

"I think same about you, Emily Fields." says Hanna.

After 2 hours of Hanna and Emily playing the My Little Pony video game, Mrs Fields enter the room with lunch ( pizza ) for her daughter and her daughter's BFF.

"Thanks, mommy." says Emily.

"Thanks, Mrs F." says Hanna.

"Your mom's a sweet lady." says Hanna once Mrs Fields has left the room.

"I know. Mommy is super-nice." says Emily.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Hanna as she eat a bite of her pizza.

"It's mom's awesome home-made pizza." says Emily with a cute smile as she eat some pizza too.

"Your mom have to teach my mom to make pizza." says Hanna.

"Didn't you say that your mom only make nice food for special days?" says Emily.

"It's true. Mom only make awesome food for Christmas and birthdays and such. On normal days it's mostly take-out in the Marin-house." says Hanna.

"Take-out huh? Is that cute." says Emily.

"It's not really so bad. It's kinda okay." says Hanna.

"I almost forgot, mom helped me buy a Christmas present for you, Hanna-Boo." says Emily as she give Hanna a present.

"Wow! A new stuffed animal." says a very happy Hanna when she open her present and sees that it's a sweet super-cute pink teddy bear that holds a white plush heart that says "To Hanna" on it in black letters.

"Merry Christmas, Hanna-Boo." says Emily.

"Awwww! So totally sweet. It's a really cool teddy for my collection. Thanks soo much, Em." says a very happy Hanna as she give Emily a soft nice hug.

**The End.**


End file.
